Rickety Old
by elloimthedoctor
Summary: In a tiny corner of London stands an old, blue-painted and rather peculiar apartment. Involves 3 Doctors and their annoyed friends. 11/River, Amy/Rory, Jack/Ianto, 9/Idris and eventual 10/Rose.


**1. The One With New Ponds**

* * *

S#1

Amy and Rory's apartment. The bedroom is dark and almost empty, only filled with boxes.

Zoom in on the alarm clock next to the bed, which rings as it hit 6:00.

Rory groans, waking up, and smashes the clock.

Rory: (grumpy, murmurs) Always the alarm clocks...

Amy: (half awake) What time is it?

Rory: Six. C'mon, we gotta go.

* * *

S#2

Rory walks down the stairs to the kitchen and opens the fridge.

Amy sleepily follows him and sits on the chair.

Amy: Why do they even want to start the work this early?

Rory: (puts a bowl of cereal in front of Amy) It's that time of the year.

Everyone wants a fresh start.

The doorbell rings. Amy frowns.

Amy: Don't tell me they're here already.

Rory walks to get the door.

* * *

S#3

Room 10. 10 putting on the shirt, buttoning when suddenly loud thud makes him jump.

He runs to the window and looks down at the huge moving truck.

* * *

S#4

Room 1. Jack in dressing gown and Ianto comes out from the bedroom.

Ianto: What's with all the noise this morning?

Jack: Someone's moving in. Come.

They lean on the window to see ginger woman jumping out from the truck, carrying a huge trunk.

Jack: She's rather pretty.

Ianto: Hey!

Rory follows Amy, carrying two boxes on his arms, looking close to dropping them.

Ianto: Unfortunately, looks like she's taken.

* * *

S#5

Room 2. Rose ties her hair, getting ready for the day.

* * *

S#6

Room 4. Clara picks up her purse and leaves her room.

* * *

S#7

Outside, the tired-looking Master walks towards the truck.

Amy and Rory are carrying boxes off the truck to the pavement.

Master grunts as he sees the truck .

He opens the sidedoor that leads to the 2nd floor and Clara comes out.

Clara: Good morning.

Master: (nods)

Clara: Night shift?

Master: Bloody burglars.

Master walks into the building passing Clara.

Clara: (to Master's back) Do get some sleep!

Old, peeled sign saying [TARDIS] wobbles as the door closes with some squeaking sound.

* * *

S#8

Inside Cafe TARDIS, Clara enters and flips the sign on the door to OPEN.

She moves into the kitchen and opens the fridge when the cloister bell rings as Rose enters.

Rose: Good morning!

Clara: Good morning. Glad you came down bit earlier.

We have, let's see... (looks into the fridge) one bottle of milk left,

no sign of cream cheese or whip cream,

(moves and opens the cubboard, takes out a big hot chocolate jar),

nope, no hot chocolate. I thought the supply guy was in two days ago.

Rose: That's strange. I did see him carrying the box into the kitchen.

Clara: Anyway, Iooks like we need a trip to Tesco.

Would it be alright for you to take the morning customers?

Rose: Of course, yeah.

Clara: (getting her purse and walks up to the door)

Bagle sandwiches are in the fridge!

Rose: Gotcha!

Clara leaves. Rose gets into the kitchen and starts brewing coffee.

She curiously looks outside the window to get a close look to the newcomers.

They seem to be arguing.

* * *

S#9

Amy and Rory arguing outside.

Amy: You are hopeless.

Rory: Am not! I'm not carrying that to the third floor. (points at the trunk)

There's a reason why we hired the movers.

Amy: Just get on with it! It's not even that heavy.

Rory: Well, I'd like to see you try.

The sidedoor opens and reveals a man in a pinstripe suit.

He smiles broadly as he spots the couple.

10: Hello! (extends his hand)

You must be the new couple moving in! Welcome!

It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the Doctor.

Rory: (confused) Hello. uh, sorry, but Doctor who?

10: Just the Doctor. Or, if you prefer, you could always call me Ten,

seeing that's what everyone else calls me.

Rory: What? Ten as in number ten?

Amy: (elbows Rory) Hello, don't mind him. I'm Amy Pond, and this whimp is my husband, Rory.

10: Hello, Amy and Rory. Good! Lovely morning, isn't it?

Would you like some morning coffee? (points at the cafe)

Or even some breakfast. Clara cooks the best bagle sandwich ever.

Rory: Well, that's good, I'm starving.

* * *

S#10

10, Amy and Rory walk into Cafe TARDIS. Rose stands up and greet them.

Rose: Good morning.

10: Rose! This is Amy and Rory, they're moving in to Room 7.

Right in front of mine! (excited)

Amy: Hello.

Rose: Hello. I'm Rose Tyler. I work here as the assistant manager.

10: (sits on the bar) But she basically owns the place.

The manager slash landlady is never here. Although, I've spotted her going into 9's last night.

Rose: She did? Without telling me? I needed to talk to her about the budget.

10: Well, I thought about talking to her but I uh... didn't want to interrupt. She was holding some...(awkwardly mimics some kind of huge jar)

Rose: Oh, it must be her who took all the whip cream and stuff...

Amy giggles.

Rose: Anyway, would you like some breakfast?

I'm sure Clara made bunch last night. (opens the fridge)

Amy: That would be great, thanks.

The door opens and a man in tweed, bowtie and a huge black backpack dangling on his back enters.

11: (quickly approaches to the Ponds sitting on the sofa) Hello!

10, looking annoyed sits down next to Amy.

Ponds are bit confused by the new face, who looks overexcited and hyper.

Amy: Hi, I'm Amy and this is Rory.

11: Hello, Amy, and Rory! (handshake) It's nice to meet you! I'm the Doctor.

And good morning, Rose. (Rose smiles and nods.)

10: (annoyed) Are you not going to say hello to me?

11: Nope, I think I'll pass today. Don't feel like it.

10: Good, cuz you won't for ever.

Rory: Uh...But, I thought that guy (points at 10) was the Doctor.

11: Well, unfortunately, he is. But so am I!

10: And clearly 'that guy' is very much annoyed.

Amy and Rory looking uncomfortable between 10 and 11. Rose laughs.

Rose: Don't worry, they're always like this. Bickering and things. They're sort of...

Rory: (suggests) Brothers?

10: Oh, no, no no no no, I am NOT this annoying giraffe's brother.

11: (bewildered) How can you even consider that? We don't even look alike!

He's rude and noisy, and all spikey, and- and-

Rose: Now, boys, let's not start.

The cafe door opens and enters Martha, Donna, Jack, Ianto.

Martha: G' morning! Oh, hello, you must be the new residents! Hi, I'm Martha.

Donna: Hello. Donna Noble.

Jack: Captain Jack Harkness at your service.

10: Stop it!

Jack: What? I'm just saying hello.

11: As in 'hello', you mean 'you're always welcomed to my bed.'

Jack: There was absolutely no intention of that.

Ianto: You bet. Hello, don't mind Jack, he does that to everybody. I'm Ianto, by the way.

Rory: I'm Rory and she's my wife, Amy. (puts his arm around Amy)

Jack: Oh. I have to say you've got a very protective husband, Miss Amy.

They all get settled.

Rose: Orders in, everyone.

11: Fish fingers and custard!

Rory: Fish fingers and what?

11: Custard. Oi! Don't give me that face before you try it.

Jack: Believe me, your opinion wouldn't change, Rory.

Rose serves a plate full with bagle sandwiches.

Martha: I'm running a bit late this morning, so I'll just have to skip.

Have you seen Nine?

10: Not since last night with Idris.

Donna: (helping herself to a sandwich) Idris is here?

11: So that explains the rather peculiar... noise...last night.

Rose: Let's not go there. Martha, do you want me to ring him?

Martha: Nah, I'll just ring him on my way.

I really gotta go now if I need to prepare all the equipments.

It's a shame Idris picked a busy day to visit. We have at least three surgeries today.

Donna: Good luck!

Martha: If you do see Nine, please tell him to hurry.

Rose: Will do, bye!

Rory confused.

Rory: So why do you call this guy Nine?

Jack: Because it always helps to lable people.

Rory: Yeah, but I mean he's got a name?

Donna: He calls himself the Doctor, just like these two nutters.

We can't call all of them 'the Doctor', so we decided to call them by their room numbers.

Amy: So you are doctors?

11: No, Nine is, though, actual medical doctor.

Me, I teach students about spacey things in university.

10: And I'm a computer scientist.

11:(under breath) In between jobs.

10: I am not. I do freelancing.

11: People don't call hacking into MI6 freelancing when you're doing it for fun.

They call it a hobby.

Jack: A damm useful hobby, in that case.

By the way, what happened to the document I sent you?

You said you'd look into it, but I can't find the revised version anywhere.

10: It was boring. I did revise it though, but I had to reprogram the whole Torchwood security system. So it might be somewhere in the newly accessed folders.

Ianto: What?! You just can't go doing stuff without us knowing!

10: It was hard not to. Even he (points at 11) could hack into the confidential informations.

11: Actually, I reluctantly agree with him that Torchwood security is a bit slacking.

But useful information though.

Ianto: You actually hacked into our files?

11: For academic reasons.

I needed to access the satalite to get my class some overview of celestial mechanics.

The door opens and River comes in. 11 brightens up quickly.

River: Morning, everyone. (comes near Eleven) Hello, sweetie.

11: Hi, honey. (kisses)

Rose: The usual, River?

River: Actually, I can't. My first class starts in about thirty minutes.

11: Oh, right. Friday. You've got full schedule.

River: Yeah, so I won't be able to show up for lunch. (look at Amy and Rory)

Ah, hello, you're the ones moving in to room 7?

Amy: Yes, we are. I'm Amy and this is Rory.

River: Glad to meet you. I'm River Song.

I live right next door, so I'll try my best not to make you uncomfortable (winks).

11: (smugly) Uncomfortable how?

River: You should know, Sweetie. (smiles) We will try to keep the noise down.

11: That depends on how you've been a bad girl for the day.

River: Oh, shut up. Anyway, I need a ride, sweetie.

11: Okay, off we go! Bye, I'll see you at lunch.

Rose: Have a nice day!

* * *

I was just too excited for 50th anniversary.

Well, it's DW with Friends concept.

More to come.


End file.
